Track-guided wall saw systems that include a wall saw and a guide track are known for machining hard substrates. The guide track is fastened directly or via track feet to the substrate to be machined; walls, ceilings, and floors may be machined. The wall saw is made up of a saw head with an adjustable saw arm, to which a saw blade is fastened and which is driven about a rotation axis, and a motor-driven feed unit with a guide slide and a feed motor. The wall saw together with the guide slide is situated on the guide track. The guide slide includes a gearwheel that is connected to the feed motor in a force- and torque-transmitting manner, and multiple guide elements; the guide track includes a toothed rack and multiple guide surfaces, the geometry of the guide surfaces being adapted to the geometry of the guide elements. When the wall saw is situated on the guide track, the gearwheel of the guide slide engages with the toothed rack of the guide track, and the guide slide is moved along the guide track by the feed motor. Linear guiding of the wall saw takes place via the guide elements, which are guided along the guide surfaces of the guide track. The guide elements may be designed as roller elements or as guide slide elements.
The known wall saw systems made up of a wall saw and a guide track have the disadvantage that the guide track must be fastened to the floor. For this purpose, boreholes must be provided and fastening anchors must be introduced into the boreholes. After the floor is machined, the fastening anchors may have to be removed from the boreholes, and the boreholes closed. For machining tasks with long saw cuts, fastening the guide track to the floor and subsequently closing the boreholes requires a great deal of time for the preparatory and follow-up work.
In addition to the known wall saw systems, which are suitable for machining walls, ceilings, and floors, floor saws are known which are provided for machining floors. Floor saws refer to saws that are not guided on a guide track, but, rather, are moved via a carriage with at least three wheels. Fairly small floor saws frequently include manual lowering devices and feed devices, while for larger floor saws the lowering devices and feed devices are motor-controlled. It is disadvantageous that the floor saws are suitable for machining floors, and the machining of walls and ceilings requires an additional saw.
For its track-guided Model CC1600 wall saw, the equipment manufacturer DIAMOND PRODUCTS offers a carriage via which the wall saw is converted into a floor saw. The carriage is made up of a base frame together with a receiving plate on which the wall saw is placed and fastened, a guide frame with a handle, and a chassis situated on the bottom side of the base frame. The chassis includes a first axle, designed as a front axle, with two front wheels, and a second axle, designed as a rear axle, with two rear wheels. It is disadvantageous that during the feed movement without motor-driven assistance, the carriage together with the wall saw must be moved by the operator across the floor to be machined.